Love is
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —karena cinta penuh misteri. Banyak makna yang terkandung didalamnya hingga membuat manusia terjerat masuk kesana dan tidak pernah kembali./ Versi AkaMomo, enjoyed!


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hakikat Cinta ® Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **A kuroko no basuke fanfiction – AkaMomo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Reviewing this Story**_

 _ **I don't get any profit for this story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cinta itu perasaan**_

Sejak berada di sekolah menengah pertama Teiko, pemuda bermarga Akashi ini langsung menempatkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam klub basket. Hal satu-satunya berharga yang ditinggalkan Ibunya tiada. Walau ia berada di kelas satu, tapi dia menempatkan diri sebagai kelompok pertama dalam klub basket Teiko. Ada beberapa lapisan dan dirinya berada di posisi pertama. Sungguh ia bangga akan hal itu. Karena ia seorang Akashi yang harus menempatkan diri pada posisi pertama.

Namun, atensi yang sebelumnya fokus pada ring dan basket sebagai tujuan utama selain—rekan rekan timnya. Ia memandang manajer klub basket ini, pada awalnya ia tak begitu tertarik karena ia tahu kalau keberadaan manajer itu tak lain adalah _ace_ di klub ini yakni Aomine Daiki. Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan karena dirinya sebagai kapten di tim ini selalu mendiskusikan penyerangan pada pertandingan berikutnya.

"Akashi-kun! Bagaimana kalau Tetsu-kun bermain pada kuarter pertama sebelum Kise-kun?"

Akashi Seiijurou berdecih dalam hati karena hanya Aomine dan Kuroko yang dipanggil nama kecilnya. Sedangkan dirinya tidak. Perasaan macam apa yang tumbuh didalam hatinya, ia Akashi. Tidak boleh merasakan hal seperti itu untuk saat ini. Baginya perasaan itu sudah lama mati dan itu akan menghambatnya menjadi yang nomor satu.

"Tidak. Ryouta akan dimainkan pada kuarter pertama." Perintah mutlak Akashi Seiijurou membuat manajer merah muda itu mendengus sebal.

"Ini strategi kita untuk melawan tim besok, kapten!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu memasang raut biasanya kembali. "—ayolah Akashi-kun! Kita sudah membahas ini selama satu jam lebih. Aku ada janji dengan Dai-chan untuk membeli kue untuk Ibunya!" serunya.

Akashi Seiijurou menghela napas. "Itu keputusanku, jangan membantah, Momoi."

"Sebelum ada kata keputusan kita. Aku tidak sepakat!" tuntut manajer itu berani melawan perintah kapten tim Teiko tersebut.

Atensi mata merah miliknya menatap mata manajer terkenal akan taktik dan kecerdasannya dalam menyusun strategi dengan tepat. Perasaan itu muncul kembali, rasa hangat dan hidup yang ia tidak temukan setelah Ibunya wafat. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Keputusan kita adalah menempatkan Tetsuya di kuarter pertama setelah lima belas menit langsung digantikan Ryouta. Tidak ada penolakan, Momoi,"

"Tapi—"

"Ini keputusan kita dan ini mutlak!"

Perkataan mutlak berhasil membungkam mulut Momoi Satsuki ketika menyela ucapannya tadi. Lalu dengan senyuman tipis dan membungkuk beberapa detik kemudian melangkahkan diri keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah dan terima kasih, Akashi-kun! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Tanpa kau sadari, Momoi. Hati seorang Akashi Seiijurou perlahan menghangat akan senyuman dari manajernya tersebut.

"Kheh, perasaan tolol apa ini?" umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu mendorong orang selalu mencari**_

Pertandingan kali ini membuatnya puas karena tim Teiko menang tipis 99-101 atas tim Fuuko. Euforia masih menggelora di tim tersebut. Apalagi Akashi, ai merasa bangga atas kepemimpinannya—dirinya berhasil membawa tim ini menang pada pertandingan perempat final. Ia berencana mengajak rekan-rekan timnya untuk makan di Maji Burger, akan tetapi ia kehilangan atensi seorang Momoi Satsuki dan Aomine Daiki.

Ia pun bertanya pada salah satu rekan timnya untuk mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Kemana Momoi dan Aomine, Ryouta?"

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah ini menjawab dengan antusias—mungkin karena memenangkan pertandingan hari ini. "Aku tadi melihat Aominechii dan Momoichii ke belakang gedung, mungkin membicarakan sesuatu berdua—ssu!"

Tak berselang lama, Akashi langsung berbalik dan mencari keberadaan keduanya berasal dari informasi Kise Ryouta. Dan ternyata benar, keduanya berada di belakang gedung. Tapi setelah itu Momoi pergi meninggalkan Aomine, sontak Akashi mendekati Aomine.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Momoi, Aomine?"

Pemuda berkulit hitam itu berdecak sebal. "Satsuki berniat untuk berhenti menjadi manajer tim, karena membuat Tetsu cidera—jadi—oii Akashi!" ucapan Aomine terpotong karena Akashi pergi begitu saja.

Entah kenapa, ia membenci kalau Momoi lebih memperhatikan Kuroko. Karena Kuroko, ia berniat berhenti. Keputusan macam apa itu? Bukannya ia meminta dirinya untuk memainkan Kuroko di kuarter pertama. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa kebas kalau Momoi Satsuki ingin berhenti.

Alhasil ia menemukan sosok merah muda tengah melamun di pohon bunga Sakura. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. "Keputusan bodoh untuk berhenti menjadi manajer hanya karena masalah sepele. Sungguh disayangkan," ujarnya tegas.

Momoi terkesiap dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati kapten tim Teiko—Akashi Seiijurou tepat berada di depannya sekarang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, Akashi-kun?! Aku butuh waktu sendiri!" serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kheh, karena kau manajer tim Teiko. Maka kau menjadi urusanku disini, Momoi."

Gadis merah muda ini terkejut akan ucapan Akashi tersebut. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Pokoknya aku butuh waktu sendiri!"

"Aku kapten disini, jadi aku harus tahu kenapa kau mau berhenti menjadi manajer?" tanya Akashi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ini keputusanku sendiri."

Akashi memandang Momoi dengan serius, walau hatinya tengah berdegup cepat. "Karena Tetsuya? Heh. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk berhenti menjadi manajer—dan itu mutlak!"

Tentu saja, Momoi tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Akashi. "Ini kehidupanku, Akashi-kun!"

"Selama aku menjadi kapten—kau menjadi manajer."

 _Bukannya kau ingin selalu berdekatan dengan teman kecilnya Aomine Daiki, Akashi. Itu alasanmu saja. Klise sekali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu dapat membuat ketagihan**_

Perubahan yang disignifkan mulai terjadi tim Teiko. Semua rekan-rekan timnya perlahan memilih untuk berdiri sendiri karena kekuatan mereka bangkit. Akashi tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Beruntungnya, ia berhasil menekan tingkat egoisme pada rekan-rekan timnya tersebut. Dan beruntungnya, Momoi Satsuki tidak berubah karena mungkin sikapnya perlahan berubah. Namun, itu segera dipatahkan karena Momoi menangkap basah, ia memecat salah satu rekan timnya karena keteledoran dan sikapnya kurang baik yang akan mempermalukan tim Teiko.

Ia tidak mempercayai kalau Momoi Satsuki akan menghadapinya dengan tatapan serius, mereka hanya berdua disini karena—rekan rekan timnya memilih pulang bersama dan mungkin ia menyusul. Tetapi, niatnya itu diurungkan karena raut amarah tercetak di wajah Momoi Satsuki.

"Hanya karena sikap urak-urakannya. Kau memecat seenaknya, tanpa persetujuan dariku, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi menatap serius Momoi Satsuki. "Aku seorang kapten disini, Momoi."

"Walau kau seorang kapten, aku manajer disini. Aku yang tahu akan kemampuan rekan-rekan tim dan yang kau pecat itu punya potensi. Kenapa kau tidak berdiskusi denganku? Menyebalkan!"

Mata merah milik Akashi Seiijurou sedikit terkejut dan berhasil ditutupi dengan raut datarnya. "Kau hanya seorang manajer, Momoi. Jadi—"

"Ingat ucapanmu, Akashi-kun! Selama kau menjadi kapten, aku manajer tim. Kalau itu keputusanmu, aku berhenti dari tim ini!"

"Jangan memutuskan itu seenaknya, Momoi! Aku memecatnya karena potensinya itu membuat kerugian besar. Aku sudah memikirkan itu sudah lama, Momoi," desah Akashi dengan nada tegasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Momoi menunduk dan meremas papan yang berisi data-data tim berada di dekapannya saat ini. "Aku juga berhak, karena aku manajernya, Akashi-kun. Kau bertindak seenaknya seakan kau bukan Akashi yang kukenal sebelumnya," lirihnya.

Tanpa izin, Akashi mendekat dan menepuk kepala Momoi, hingga gadis itu mendongak tak percaya akan afeksi yang diberikan kapten tim Teiko ini. Mata keduanya bertemu dan menimbulkan efek yang tidak terdefinisi kedua belah pihak.

"Lain kali aku akan mendiskusikan itu bersamamu, Momoi." Akashi melihat jam di dinding dan menunjukkan jam sudah nyaris enam tepat. "bagaimana aku antar kau pulang? Tak baik perempuan pulang sendiri," tawar Akashi.

Momoi masih memasang raut terkejutnya hanya mengangguk pelan, dan membuat Akashi membentuk satu garis senyuman, kemudian berlalu berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

 _Sial, apa yang kau lakukan Akashi Seiijurou? Kenapa kau sekarang naïf akan perasaan itu? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menghilangkan begitu saja? Kenapa kau masih menjerat gadis itu agar kau terus melihatnya setiap hari? Perasaan apa ini… astaga_

Akashi menutup wajahnya perlahan karena perlakuannya tadi pada Momoi, berhasil memecahkan tembok besi yang dibuatnya.

Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu ketulusan dan kesucian**_

Akibat dari pertemuannya dengan Momoi yang menghasilkan ia mengantar gadis itu sampai ke kediamannya—tentu dengan jemputan pribadi dan mengancam pada supir agar tidak memberitahu pada Ayahnya. Hubungan keduanya perlahan semakin baik dan dekat. Pastinya sebagai kapten dan manajer tentunya. Akan tetapi, tidak menutupi bagi rekan-rekan timnya untuk menggoda kapten mereka itu.

Pada saat makan siang bersama, entah kenapa Kise Ryouta berhasil membuka topik yang selalu dihindari Akashi. Sudah beberapa kali, kapten tim Teiko mengalihkan topik itu untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran rekan-rekan timnya akan kedekatannya bersama manajernya.

"Sudah kubilang kami sebatas kapten dan manajer, Ryouta."

Dengan nada dingin dan tegas tak lekang membuat wajah rekan-rekan timnya mengurungkan rasa penasarannya itu, malah semakin memuncak saja. Ugh, menyebalkan.

"Kedekatan kalian itu bukan sekedar profesional saja—nanodayo. Buktinya kami sering memergok kalian menghindari acara makan bersama dan memilih berdua saja—nanodayo!" seru Midorima.

Akashi menatap tajam rekan timnya yang terkenal dengan _three point shoot_ -nya itu, namun tak berhasil. "Kau tahu darimana, Midorima?"

"Berarti kalian mengakuinya—ssu! Tak usah mengelak Akashiichi… Momoiichi!"

Aomine Daiki melirik Momoi yang memilih menunduk. "Oi, Satsuki. Kau kenapa?"

Tentu saja Akashi Seiijurou mengalihkan atensinya kepada Momoi Satsuki—manajer tim Teiko. "Kau baik-baik saja, Momoi?" tanyanya.

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa, Sei-kun—eh!" sontak Momoi Satsuki menutup mulutnya karena mengucapkan nama kecil kapten tim Teiko. Ugh, sial.

Mereka minus Kuroko menatap penuh selidik pada kapten mereka. Sejak kapan Momoi Satsuki memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya? Apa yang mereka lewatkan? Tentunya Akashi menatap serius walau rasa malu mulai merambat di dalam dirinya.

"Dengar kalian semua dan aku hanya mengucapkan satu kali. Kemarin aku dan manajer tim sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari profesional dalam klub basket. Paham?"

Mereka melongo sesaat dan menjerit tak elitnya akibat keterkejutan tak berkesudahan—karena ucapan kaptennya. Minus tentunya Kuroko yang memilih untuk mengucapkan hal yang berbeda dengan yang lain masih—dengan raut shocknya.

"Kuucapkan selamat Akashi-kun dan Momoi-san. Semoga perasaan kalian tulus sampai akhir."

Akashi menyeringai kecil. "Heh, terima kasih Kuroko."

 _Tulus? Semoga saja, perasaan ini terus berkembang dengan cepat, semoga saja ini tidak salah._

Momoi menatap Akashi dan mata mereka berdua bertemu, lalu keduanya tersenyum kecil. Karena perasaan mereka murni, jadi mereka sepakat menjalin hubungan ini lebih dari profesional.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinta itu pemikiran terfokus**_

Hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, rekan-rekan mulai terpecah belah karena kekuatan mereka masing-masing sudah berkembang lebih jauh. Dan Akashi tak bisa menekannya lebih lama, sehingga kekuatannya berhasil muncul dan menimbulkan sosok Akashi yang baru.

Tentu saja, Momoi Satsuki merasa takut karena Akashi yang dihadapinya bukan Akashi yang dikenalnya. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, namun ia merasa sosok Akashi yang terkenal hangat menjadi dingin bertangan besi—dan ia merasa tak pantas berada disisi Akashi lagi.

"Akashi Seiijurou, siapa kau sebernanya?" tanya Momoi dengan rasa takut menjalari tubuhnya.

Kapten itu menatap datar manajernya itu. Yang sekarang mengambil alihnya adalah sisi lainnya. Tentu saja, ia mendengus remeh. "Tentu saja, aku Akashi Seiijurou, Momoi."

Dengan segenap keberanian. Momoi Satsuki memberi pukulan telak di pipi kapten tim Teiko dua tahun berturut-turut itu.

 _Plak!_

Sontak Akashi tak terima, namun tangannya terhenti karena sisi yang lain mematahkan niatnya itu segera.

Kepala Akashi terasa sakit, pandangannya mengabur karena gadis yang ada didepannya berhasil memanggil sisi lainnya itu untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Mata Akashi yang semula berbeda warna kembali menjadi merah. Ia berkeringat dan memegang bahu gadis itu dengan gemetar.

"Walau aku berubah menjadi sosok Akashi yang tidak kau kenal, tetap berada disisiku, Satsuki. Meskipun nanti kita berbeda sekolah, kau harus berada disampingku. Itu janji kita."

Momoi Satsuki memegang sisi wajah Akashi Seiijuoru dan tersenyum tipis—favorit Akashi. "Syukurlah kau sekarang Seiijurou yang kukenal. Aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu walau kau berubah dan pastinya kau akan kembali—seperti dulu." Lirihnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Satsuki. Selalu."

Dan, dibalas dengan Momoi Satsuki. "Aku juga, Sei-kun."

Tentu saja, Akashi menghadiahkan kecupan manis di dahi Momoi Satsuki—sebelum sisi lainnya itu kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _END_

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

* * *

 _ **Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

 _Akhirnya fic pertama di fandom KnB dan pairing AkaMomo telah selesai. Ini karena membaca karya Seizeinber dan author lain di fandom KnB, jadinya aku tertarik untuk masuk dan meramaikan arsip KnB. Semoga kalian suka! Aku tadi mempublish dengan versi SasuSaku, sekarang AkaMomo. Kalau DraMione, entah kapan? :P :3 :3_

 _Ini terinspirasi dari mata kuliah Filsafat Ilmu tentang hakikat cinta, saya terfokus untuk membuat karya ini. Baru diselesaikan sekarang Karena tugas-tugas strata dua sangat banyak dibandingkan strata satu sebelumnya. Sebernanya ada banyak, tapi saya sanggup membuat lima saja deh :P_

 _Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya !_

 _ **Padang, 12 September 2015**_

 _ **Wulanz Aihara**_


End file.
